Soul Keepers, NOT!
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: Three girls end up in the Naruto world. To stay safe around the Akatsuki they lie and say they can steal the souls of others. Can't wait to see how that end up for them. DeidaraxOC HidanxOC ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**New story! OH YEAH!!!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**Anyway, let's BEGIN!**

**--**

**Okay, this chapter is going to move fast and won't be that interesting but that's because I never really thought about what would happen until after they left the outpost town. After that it's more interesting.**

**--**

Torin had invited Ginny and Kelsey over so that they could watch the new episode of Naruto together! YAY! It was the beginning of Shippuden, where Deidara is fighting Gaara. DOUBLE YAY! Except…well, Ginny is a Deidara fangirl while Torin is a Gaara fangirl. CLASH! Kelsey kind of liked Gaara a little more, too. The night could have been more fun since Ginny was practically squealing at Deidara while Torin pouted about the Sand ninja.

--

Ginny, Kelsey, and Torin all sat in a circle on Torin's bed as it started to get late. They weren't really sure what they were doing though. Kelsey let Torin wear one of her 'Soul Pouches.' It's an inside joke between Kelsey and Ginny. They have small metal pouches (fits in the palm of their hands) with a simple hinged lid. Seven round jewels encrusted both sides of the pouch and there was also one on top. The jewels were blue on Ginny's, green on Kelsey's, and yellow on Torin's. They pretend that they can steal the souls of others using the pouches. The three of them were all focusing their energy towards a certain part of their body: the lungs for Kelsey, the forehead for Torin, and the throat for Ginny (smart places to focus energy, right? -sarcasm-)

The three of them started to grin and all pointed the Soul Pouches at each other as if to steal the other's soul at the same time. Suddenly they felt a sucking feeling and tightness on their focus points. Ginny's throat closed, and she was unable to breathe. Kelsey's lungs constricted leaving her gasping for air. Torin's head was pounding in a painful migraine. Suddenly the three of them were surrounded by darkness and the sucking feeling became a pulling. The girls were still sitting yet it was like they were sitting on nothing. Ginny found the dark calming and peaceful, Torin didn't like the dark that much, and Kelsey, she just had a 'WTF!' look on her face.

After what seemed like eternity and yet lasted for a second, the three girls were thrown onto the ground. However, they weren't on a soft bed anymore. They were on hard earth. Dirt and grass and moss, surrounded by giant trees. Green light filtered in through the leaves. They all stared at each other, all wondering the same thing.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"

The girls must have had a terrible strain on their bodies because they slowly fell into unconsciousness, one by one.

--

As Torin opened her eyes she found herself in a bed. She slowly rose before falling back clutching her head and moaning, "DAMN! Why does my head hurt so fucking much?" When the door opened, Torin opened her eyes and saw someone wearing long cloaks…just like the ones doctors in the show Naruto wear. Holy fucking shit.

"You should not be moving," he said. "You suffered from a concussion and a cracked skull. However we managed to repair the damage." This doctor didn't sound like a doctor except for the smartness. He sounded like he didn't care what happened and that he was just there because he had to be. "Your friends are also fine." Torin looked to her side and saw two more beds, one with Kelsey and the other with Ginny. She heard a moan as they started to open their eyes. Kelsey's breaths were short and quick while Ginny's were long and slow.

"Okay, either my eye sight is a **hell **of a lot worse than I thought, or that's a medic-nin," Ginny stated, before stopping to breathe deeply again. "I _am_ a medic-nin. And if your eye sight is so bad why haven't you had it healed yet?" the doctor guy asked.

"I can do that?" Ginny said, dumbfounded. The medic-nin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. He walked over to her and placed his now glowing hands over her eyes. When he pulled them away to look at Kelsey Ginny was looking around and Torin asked, "Well?" Ginny smirked and responded, "Epic." Kelsey now sat up, feeling much better, and looked around. "Hey, where-" she started to ask.

"We don't know," Ginny cut her off. She looked up at the medic-nin. "Hey, when can we leave?" she asked. "If you three do as you're told and stay in bed for an hour or two you can leave when you want." Aww, he cares SO MUCH! (SARCASM!)

--

That hour was passed by the three girls discussing what was going on. That was a medic-nin. He used chakra. First thought, as usual, a dream but the pain was enough to stop that. As soon as the doctor came back and gave them the okay to leave they were gone.

--

Walking down the road they decided that they might need new clothes, them being in their PJ's. "Small problem, we don't have any money," Ginnie said, being the negative one. They all frowned until Ginny suggested, "We could always do the wrong thing." When Kelsey and Torin looked at her she said, "Stealing." At their continuous looks she added, "Look, we need clothes and weapons, whether we can use them or not, and food. Do you people _want_ to get killed?" Suddenly they were all aware exactly how dangerous this world was.

Sadly, they went with Ginny's idea. Wasn't that hard. People don't expect three teenage girls, who clearly aren't ninjas, to steal. Idiots. When they changed, Torin had on a short black skirt with splits up the sides with leggings underneath, a black shirt, and ninja gloves and sandals. Ginny had long dark green cargo pants, a royal blue shirt with a long, loose, right sleeve and a short left sleeve with fishnet, no shoes (she has some, she just doesn't feel like wearing them), ninja gloves, and a loose belt over her shirt and two belts over her right bicep. Kelsey, being more colorful, had knee high tan shorts, a pink tank top over a black shirt with long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Again, she also had ninja gloves and shoes. They also found some pouches and filled them with the usual: kunai, shuriken, wire, some paper bombs…all they had to do was not kill themselves. Ha, good luck.

As they walked Ginny noted, "Must be an outpost town. It doesn't have the giant walls like the hidden villages or a building for a kage."

"You're right," Torin said. "Anyway, this place is boring. Can we leave now?" Kelsey agreed with Torin, so the three of them quickly left the village.

--

They walked through the forest for an hour before they were bored. Torin sighed then brightened at a question which all of them were, apparently, too stupid to ask. "Think we can use chakra?"

"…wow. We're stupid," Ginny commented. "So, how do we find out?" Kelsey suggested trying to walk up a tree. Simple and didn't require a million handsigns that none of them knew. After a few (-cough- million -cough-) tries they managed to figure out that they did have useable chakra and that they weren't that good at controlling it. Not suckish but probably no better than Naruto. The three girls then chose to jump through the trees like the awesome ninjas they wished they were.

Ginny loved the feeling of going from one tree to the next which didn't last when she didn't use enough chakra and fell short of the next branch. As she fell she planned on landing like ninjas did so that she didn't kill herself, but the moment she touched the ground it crumbled beneath her. She stole a glance down and what went through her head was _Spike trap! _(I don't know if those exist in that world but they do now.)

She desperately tried to grab on to something, a root, a rock, anything sturdy but everything fell with her. She slammed her hands into the sides of the wall (which hurt like HELL!) trying to slow herself down which worked, except she was already close to the steel spikes. She tried using a foot too but left the other down. This other foot was then suddenly impaled by one of the spikes. Her force had been lessened but the spike went straight through the foot. Doing the, smartest thing to do, she opened her mouth and let loose a very long, very loud, very pained wail.

--

Torin and Kelsey saw Ginny fall and they stopped on the branches ready for her to get up and come back up the trees but then they saw a large pit open beneath her. "Shit!" Torin cursed. They quickly jumped down to help when they heard her scream. They looked down the giant hole and saw Ginny, thankfully alive, unthankfully with a spike poking straight through her foot. They tried moving closer but the earth kept crumbling. They looked around for help when Kelsey saw two figures not too far off. Maybe they heard the screaming, hell who wouldn't hear it? And came to help. But as they got closer Torin saw what they were wearing: straw hats and large black cloaks with red clouds on them. One of hunched and the other had blond hair. If the situation wasn't so bad Torin would have thought very evil thoughts.

"Can y'all help?" she called out to them. Torin didn't know if they'd come or not. They were criminals, what would they care about helping some teenage girls? Despite her negative thoughts they changed their course and came over.

"What's wrong, un?" the blond asked (for the record, yes they know who they are but until introduced their names will not be mentioned.) Torin and Kelsey frantically motioned them over to the pit and pointed down. "Our friend got caught. She's still alive but she's hurt." Truthfully, the Akatsuki members didn't seem that interested but they looked anyway. "Damn," the blond cursed. In the pit _was_ a girl. She had brown hair with a hint of a wave to it that came down to her shoulder blades. Her breathes were shallow. He quickly used his AMAZING ninja powers and got close enough that he managed to reach down far enough and grabbed both of her wrists.

--

Ginny heard talking above her, but she couldn't care less about it right now. She couldn't' even scream anymore as she felt the hot blood run down her foot. Her breathes were weak and she felt like she was about to fall over dead. Her eyesight was filled with blackness and just before she fainted from the shrieking pain in her foot, she felt something grab hold of her wrists.

**--**

**Sadly, that's all I've got right now. Sorry it was boring. Like I said at the beginning, I didn't really think much of what would happen until they got to the forest and Ginny fell into the spike pit.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I know my writing style is kind of…not that amazing, so I need you, the readers, to tell me what to fix.**

**If you think this story sucks tell me why. Don't just say 'It sucks.' I want reasoning for insults, please.**

**But yeah, this beginning chapter did suck. I know it did. :(**

**See ya next time, maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter!**

**Oh, and I added a profiles page.**

**REVIEW!**

**--**

Torin and Kelsey sat around Ginny, waiting for her to wake up but so far nothing happened. Torin couldn't believe it. Deidara showed up and Ginny wasn't conscious for it. She'd die. She looked over to the direction where Sasori dragged Deidara. They stood there whispering to each other. Sadly for them…Torin could hear every word they were saying.

"Why did you bother saving that girl, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"Leader-sama sent us to find out what caused that large chakra spike, un. What if it was one of them? Leader-sama would probably want to see them alive, un," Deidara reasoned. So that was it. "Huh. A large chakra spike? Maybe that was us," Torin said more to herself, but Deidara and Sasori still heard it. They were suddenly next to her. "What makes you say that?" Sasori asked. Despite being confronted by two S-ranked criminals, Torin couldn't help but think that Sasori's Hiruko puppet was really creepy. "Oh well…" Torin was saved when Ginny let out a small groan. She didn't have any idea what to tell them. If she said she was from some other dimension they'd probably kill her and Kelsey and Ginny, which she would much prefer to avoid.

She looked over at the two Akatsuki members. "Hey, can either of you two help? If you can get us somewhere she can get medical help than we can talk about it." Deidara and Sasori looked at each other and nodded. What went unspoken was they could take the girls willingly to the hideout and if they weren't what caused the chakra spike than they can just kill the three girls.

"You take her," Sasori told Deidara before doing that awesome Body Flicker Technique and was gone. Deidara mumbled, "Fine, un," before picking Ginny up bridal style and, making sure Torin and Kelsey were following, chased after Sasori.

--

When Ginny woke up she felt wind on her face. 'Strange' she thought. It didn't feel like she was really moving. She heard a heartbeat. It calmed her…until she felt something hit her foot, and then sharp pain rushed up her leg. She let out a pained gasp and her eyes opened. She heard a mumbled, "Sorry, un." Ginny's eyes widened and she looked up, discovering the source of the heartbeat. A blue-eyed blond looked back, his hair covering his left eye. Ginny could have sworn her heart had just missed a beat. He looked at her curiously. "Are you okay, un?" he asked. Ginny squeaked but quickly said, "Y-yes!" Ginny tried to look around and managed to see Kelsey and Torin, who was grinning at her, nearby. Ginny's curiosity to know what happened completely disappeared when she lifted her foot and saw the decent sized hole in it. She felt dizzy for a second.

"Don't go falling unconscious again, un," Deidara warned. "Otherwise I'll feel like I'm holding a corpse." Ginny nodded quickly. What was she supposed to do? She was in the arms of her favorite Akatsuki member and she can't admit to actually knowing about him. Though…as S-ranked criminals they'd be in that Bingo Book, right? If they were than she could say she knew him from that, but if he wasn't in it than…crap. "Um…so, who exactly are you? I think I know you from somewhere, but I'm not sure." Damn. That sounded so lame, even to her, but he seemed to brighten at being known of.

"Heh, I'm Deidara of Iwa, un," he proclaimed proudly. Ginny replied flatly, "No you're not."

"What do you mean I'm not, un?" Deidara demanded. She slightly raised a hand towards his forehead.

"Your headband has a slash through it. You left your village. You can't be 'of Iwa' when you left Iwagakura. That just doesn't make sense." It actually gave her some satisfaction to see him huff up. Sadly, she loved outsmarting people. "Being outdone by a little girl, Deidara?" Sasori had fallen back and couldn't help but listen in. Torin and Kelsey were also trying to hide their laughs.

"Danna! You're supposed to back me up in situations like this, un!" he complained. Ginny felt a little bad so she murmured, "Sorry, Dei-chan." And before he could respond she closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep, which she actually did.

--

Ginny opened her eyes when someone said they were there. In front of them was a giant boulder. Torin and Kelsey got to stand on the river, barely though. Lucky bitches. Ginny was kind of stuck being carried (not that she was complaining.) As the boulder door thing opened they all walked inside where someone on top of one of the giant stone hands in the middle of the cavern called out, "Hey! Who're the chicks?" Sasori, keeping his cool as usual, ignored whoever said that and said, "We suspect that they might have been the cause of the chakra spike, Leader-sama."

"Really? And how would these three little girls cause such a large chakra spike?" Must have been Leader-sama. The three girls looked nervously at each other, hoping to gain inspiration for their explanation. An idea struck Ginny and she held her Soul Pouch (yes they were still wearing them) trying to signal Torin and Kelsey with it, but they had already looked away. They were hopeless so Ginny called out, "Because of our special technique."

"Really? And what, pray tell, _is_ this 'special technique'?" Leader-sama asked, sounding amused. Ginny giggled softly but said, "Sorry, but we're not supposed to tell people."

"If you don't tell us than we'll have to kill you," he threatened.

"If you even try to kill us…than we'll have to steal all your souls." Ginny laughed wickedly to the snorts of laughter from the members. Torin and Kelsey, though, got the idea and stayed calm. Also, by this point Deidara has already dropped her on the ground, so now Ginny was working on keeping her balance as she hopped over towards Torin and Kelsey on one foot. Damn her foot hurts. She quickly whispered her idea in their ears and they quickly agreed. They stood apart, eyes closed in concentration, each making a special handsign: pinkies crossed, ring finger straight, middle fingers bent at every joint with nails against each other (in sort of like a blocky M), index fingers and thumbs straight. Their Soul Pouches were between the index and thumb.

The girls, though, were only focused on making a chakra aura around them, which worked. Ginny's was fiery purple, Torin's was emerald green, and Kelsey's was a royal blue.

Leader-sama stopped them by saying, "Alright. Perhaps you can tell us where your village is and why you were in this area?"

"Our village is very secretive. Not like Hidden Village secretive, but as far as anyone knows, our village does not exist," Ginny lied smoothly. "Our village harbors many strange and unique abilities, but since ours was seen as far too dangerous, we were banished a few years back. Now we roam the land with nothing but our tools and the clothes on our backs."

"And I suppose none of you would perform this power for us?" Leader-sama asked. Torin cut in, thankfully, by replying, "Sadly, once we steal someone's soul…we've been so far unable to return said soul."

Leader-sama grinned wickedly. "We can find you a random ninja in the forest." Kelsey quickly said, "We prefer not using our ability. As you noticed, when used it causes a huge chakra spike that's easy to locate. And…we each only have a limited use. The jewels on the pouches show how many souls we've left to take." Well, the lie was working so far. If Leader-sama believed them than he wouldn't want them to waste the power on a simple demonstration…they hoped.

May the Lord be praised…Leader-sama nodded and said, "Very well." While Torin and Kelsey cheered at surviving Ginny looked up towards the giant hands. Sounding impatient she said, "That's all fine and everything but in case some of you have forgotten…I HAVE A FREAKIN' HOLE IN MY FOOT!"

--

"Better than nothing, I guess," Ginny said, obviously unimpressed. She was sitting in the medic room (what do you know, they do have one) having her foot cleaned and wrapped in bandages. Sadly, it seems Kakuzu, who chose NOW to be off with his partner on a mission for at least another week, is apparently the ONLY ONE who knows anything about treating terrible wounds……I KNOW!

Deidara pouted. "Well excuse me for not being a medic, un," he said sarcastically. Ginny's reply was short and sweet. "You're excused." Before Deidara could respond Kisame walked in. He completely ignored Deidara and looked at Ginny. "Can you cook at all?" When she nodded he quickly said, "Good. Now go to the kitchen."

"You should try introducing yourself before ordering others around," she said curtly. The large blue man sighed and said, "Fine. I'm Kisame. Kitchen. Go. Now." Ginny grinned and hopped down the hallway before turning back and asking, "Um, where is the kitchen?"

--

Torin sat in the living room lying on the couch, bored. Ginny was getting something done with her foot and Kelsey disappeared somewhere. So she was now alone while in the middle of a criminal organization's base. Bored, she got up and decided to do some exploring. She walked down the cave-like hallway before coming across a door. Curious, she opened it and it revealed a small library. She looked over each shelf, curious as to what kind of things criminals read before coming across a thick text labeled _Poisons of the World_. When she looked inside it, it showed pictures and ingredients and instructions for hundreds of different poisons.

"Wow," she said.

"Fascinating, aren't they?" She looked behind her, surprised, and saw Sasori, no longer in his creepy Hiruko puppet. Regaining her composure she replied, "Um, yes, they are."

"I, myself, am a poison maker. My name is Sasori, the Scorpion of the Red Sand," he introduced. "Um, well, hi…Sasori. I'm Torin," she said. Sasori started walking away before turning back to her. "I suggest you put the book away. Your friends will be waiting for you in the kitchen." With that he disappeared out the door. Torin placed the large book back on the shelf and wandered down the hallway, hoping someone would think to give her directions.

--

At first Kelsey thought she had somehow managed to get outside, but after looking around she saw the wall surrounding the area. Maybe it was a training area. There was a dirt area surrounded by green grass and a few trees were around. She walked up to one of the trees only to be shocked by a voice above her. "Are you meant to be wandering unsupervised?" Kelsey looked up and saw black eyes staring back. Itachi was sitting in a tree. That was kind of weird. "Well no one said I couldn't so…" Kelsey said, unsure if she was supposed to have someone with her or not. "My name's Kelsey, by the way."

"Itachi. I also heard from the loudmouths in there," he nodded his head towards the door back inside, "that you and your friends were meant to be in the kitchen cooking." Kelsey's eyes widened a bit. "Oh, really? Sorry. I didn't get that message." Itachi dropped from the branch he was on. "Shall I escort you?" he offered. Kelsey smiled and accepted because otherwise she might get lost…and getting to hang out with Itachi wasn't so bad, either.

--

By the time Ginny reached the kitchen she found Torin already there. She looked over her shoulder and asked, "Who told you?"

"Kisame. You?"

"Sasori."

"You think someone here would be able to cook, right? It's ridiculous," Ginny laughed. "I know!" They both laughed and began getting ready to cook when Kelsey walked in. They were almost surprised to see Kelsey saying goodbye to Itachi.

Kelsey came over to the counter, smiling. Ginny raised a curious eyebrow. "Itachi? What was he doing here?" Kelsey explained how he had escorted her here as she started to help cooking. Torin did most of the main dish, Kelsey worked with side dishes, and Ginny made dessert. By the time it was all ready, most of the members had found their way there by the smell. They all sat around a round table (minus Leader-sama, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi) in a separate room as Torin, Kelsey, and Ginny served the food. They had managed to scavenge enough food to make lasagna, thanks to Torin.

Ginny, Kelsey, and Torin nodded and smiled at each of the Akatsuki as they introduced themselves, but when the girls told the criminals their names they just nodded and were clearly uninterested. _Stupid males_ they thought.

"Just eat the damn food," Torin said. The boys probably liked the food because it was all gone faster than expected. Dinner itself was quiet though. The girls would have talked to each other but most of their conversations consisted of things that didn't exist in this world while the boys had started a fight earlier and now didn't want to talk to each other, geez, what crybabies.

Eventually, probably out of boredom, everyone somehow ended up in the living room doing nothing. Kisame was watching some shark movie that was even creepier than Jaws (YES! They have a T.V. so says I.) For some reason Ginny was the only person sitting on the floor. Wimps probably didn't think it was comfortable.

A ding came from the kitchen. Ginny squealed, "Yay! They're done!" She quickly stood up, with a little trouble, and hopped into the kitchen. From inside it they heard Ginny demand, "Hey, what are you doing!" The people sitting in the living room heard running (and hopping) until they saw an orange-masked man on the floor, a plate of cookies before him…and Ginny on top of him. Deidara quickly got up, walked over to them, hit Tobi in the head, and walked back after muttering, "Stupid!"

"Ow, Danna!" Poor Tobi, but Ginny had more important matters. She crawled over to where the blond went, put her hands on his knees so that she could lean in towards him and started glaring at him. When he finally looked at her she asked, "What'd you do with the cookies?" You could practically see sweat run down his face at Ginny's evil stare. He gave in quicker than everyone thought and the plate of cookies appeared from under his cloak. She was suddenly smiling and jumped around offering the sweets to anyone who wanted any. Tobi sat on the floor, pouting towards Deidara. Torin rolled her eyes but Ginny put the plate down before glomping him. "Aww. Poor Tobi-kun!"

"You know Tobi's name?" he asked, facing her. Actually, everyone started looking at her so she did the best thing. "Um, uh…Tobi's a good boy?" Tobi squealed and hugged her. She let out a that-was-close sigh, as did Torin and Kelsey. She perked up, suddenly remembering something. Who knows why it chose now to enter her mind, but now that it has it would not leave her alone. She let go of Tobi and hopped onto the couch next to Deidara. She sat there for a second while he looked at her curiously. "What are you –" He was cut short when Ginny grabbed hold of his wrist trying to make his palm face her, though he kept trying to stop her. He didn't want her to see them.

Subconsciously she let out a small growl as she practically fell into his lap trying to see his palm. After a few minutes of struggling she managed to see the mouth on Deidara's palm. Deidara waited for her to be repulsed by it. A lot of people were. Though instead she stared at it, then she moved a finger cautiously toward it. It flicked out its tongue and licked her, making her laugh. And if that wasn't strange enough he heard her say, "Aww, it's so cute!" Actually, every member was looking at her strangely. The one line going through everyone's heads: _What's wrong with this girl?_

So basically the evening was filled with cookies, arguments, and Ginny fawning over mouths on someone's hands. How much weirder could it get?

**--**

**You don't even want to know.**

**Deidara: If you review you'll get a giant cookie.**

**Silverwolf-fox: Indeed you will. Hey Dei-chan, can I see the mouths on your hands?**

**Deidara: You're not going to stuff food down them are you?**

**Silverwolf-fox: -shifty eyes- Um…no.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! AND FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER! WHOOP!**

**Sometimes I find it weird people actually like my stories and writing…but it also makes me really happy!**

**YAY!**

**--**

When Ginny woke up in the morning, tired, and rolled to her left so she would fall off her bed…only she hit a wall. Opening her eyes she shot up and took in her surroundings. Darkness. Dark walls, a dark floor, and two other beds. Blinking, Ginny got up…on the right side.

Know those times where you get hurt and then you go to sleep and you completely forget about it? Well this was one of those times. As Ginny's foot hit the floor pain instantly shot up leg. Holding back a pained whine, she looked around trying to figure what was going on. She noticed Kelsey and Torin in the other beds. Ginny took in her other surroundings.

She was wearing her black, number 18 jersey shirt and her red plaid shorts. Slowly the memories of yesterday appeared in her mind. Eyes wide, Ginny went out of the door and looked up and down the hallway. No one was up so it must have been really early. Sighing, Ginny felt hungry so she felt along the wall trying to find the kitchen. Sadly she didn't have much of a sense of direction and she couldn't find anything. She kept moving forward until her fingers felt a doorway. Curious, Ginny quietly opened the door. It was a bedroom. She couldn't tell who's because the person in the bed began to stir. Ginny frantically, but quietly, closed the door. Sadly it wasn't as quiet as she'd have hoped but it shouldn't have woken anyone up. Walking backwards for a few feet, watching the door, Ginny ended up tripping over her own feet and landed on the ground with a thud and a small shriek.

"Crap!" she whisper-yelled. Crawling on the ground, Ginny tried even harder to find her way back to her own room. Shivers crawled up her skin as a low voice said behind her, "What are you doing, un?"

_Oh God. Why him? Why now?_ Ginny thought. Holding back a groan, she turned her head to see the blond terrorist standing over her. Oh God. She bit her lip to hold back a fangirl-ish squeal. His hair was completely down and he didn't have the Akatsuki cloak on…or a shirt. So now Ginny was seeing her favorite Akatsuki member in nothing but pants leaning against a wall. She couldn't help it when her eyes trailed to the sealed mouth over his heart.

Remembering his question, she said a little nervously, looking back to meet his face, "Oh, um, I was, uh, looking for the kitchen. I woke up and I have no idea where I'm going and then I found a door and I was curious so I opened it and then I closed it and then I tripped and then you showed up and then I started telling you what I was doing and I'm just going to shut up now." Deidara raised an eyebrow, stifling a small laugh. "Uh huh. Want some help, un?" Ginny rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Um…yes please." She shakily stood up, not easy with only one foot. Deidara sighed and put her arm around his shoulders and put his arm around her waist. "Come on, un. This'll be easier. The faster I help, the sooner you're quiet which means the faster I get back to sleep, un."

"Your concern is touching," Ginny said sarcastically, although she was heavily blushing and she knew it. Well as it were the kitchen was in the opposite direction she was going. She groaned and mumbled a few curses before letting Deidara practically carry her there then back to her room. They didn't say a single word to each other as they both planned on crawling in bed as soon as possible and sleeping.

The night became nice and peaceful…..NOT!

Someone started stomping through the hideout yelling out in his very distinct voice, "Hey mother fuckers! I'm back!" Hidan. Everyone in the Akatsuki, and Ginny, shouted, "SHUT UP!" Kelsey just moaned and rolled over in her bed but Torin took a more direct approach. She grabbed her pillow and dragged herself out of bed. Looking around she saw the familiar Jashinist down the hall and, before he even knew she was there, threw the pillow in his face before tackling him to the ground. Hidan started yelling at her, possibly because he might have been mad. "What the hell bitch?! What'd you tackle me for?! Who the fuck are you?!" Torin started to hit him continuously with the pillow until he finally just shut up, and when he did she got up and quietly walked back into her/Kelsey/Ginny's room.

Hidan watched after her completely confused.

--

The next morning was mostly making since of Kelsey, Ginny, and Torin being from a different village and being able to steal their souls to Hidan. It was hard. He didn't believe that shit, as he so eloquently put it. Everyone was also wondering where Kakuzu was since Ginny thought that if Hidan came than Kakuzu would be there to heal her. Apparently the Akatsuki Treasurer had several bounties lined up and Hidan couldn't take it so he ditched him and left.

--

The rest of the day wasn't very lazy…however much everyone wished it was. Torin was really happy since Hidan was here, although hitting him with a pillow last night wasn't exactly greeting of the year. Kelsey was working on striking up a conversation with Itachi, which was hard since he said 'hnn' to just about everything, and Ginny was watching Deidara sculpt, thankfully non-explosive, and just as he started cutting along one of the wings of the decent sized clay bird with a sculpting knife she poked his upper arm and in a bored voice said, "Tag,' although she hadn't expected his hand to get unsteadied and slice the wing right off. (What kind of S-ranked criminal's hand gets unsteadied by a poke from a teenage girl with no ninja training?) Deidara's eye twitched and he looked over and glared at her. Ginny's eyes widened a bit and she jumped up and hopped down the hall like her life depended on it, which for all she knew it could. Deidara quickly followed her before jumping over her, patting her head as he went over and said, "Tag, un." He landed in a run.

He would easily outrun her, seeing as she couldn't run, and she knew it. She grinned as an idea popped into her head before falling to the ground, clutching at her foot. She let out a small whimper and bit her lip. Deidara looked over his shoulder and stopped when he saw her lying on the ground; holding her injured foot. He went back and kneeled beside her, worry in his blue eyes. "Are you alright, un?" he asked. Ginny took a deep breath and smiled softly at him. Of course that turned into a smirk and then into a grin as she pressed her hand against his chest. "Tag."

Ginny was up and hopping down the hall on one foot before he even knew what had happened but as soon as it connected in his brain he shot after her and he would have caught up easy except they had come across Kisame. She called out, "Kisame-onii-san!" and jumped on his back and said, out of breath, "Don't ask just run." Kisame looked over his shoulder at her and saw Deidara running after her. Most likely just to spite the artist he did as she said and ran, quickly losing sight of Deidara in the curved hallway. Despite the situation Ginny started laughing and grinned. She watched behind them and saw just a glance of the blond…she could have sworn he was smiling too. Even better it wasn't an: I can't wait to kill you smile.

They ran around like that for awhile until Kisame finally decided to ask why the hell he was carrying her around the hideout. Ginny hesitated for a moment before admitting that it turned into a game of tag an hour ago (yup they were running around like that for an hour) and Kisame growled a bit and walked into the living room to drop her on the couch so that she was lying on the cushions. She pouted and started to get up until Deidara sat on top of her. "Hey! What the-Why are you sitting on me?" she asked, surprised and only slightly annoyed. He grinned and stuck his tongue out at her before saying, "This is your punishment for ruining my sculpture, un."

--

Torin was sitting on her bed with paper and pencil in her hand. She was drawing but was also thinking. Wondering if the people back home realized they were gone. It was kind of a depressing thought. The three of them simply disappearing one night so sketching on paper was keeping her distracted. The door was opened so she hadn't heard when someone walked in and stood in front of her. She lifted her eyes and stared into Hidan's violet ones. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" he asked oh so politely (sarcasm). He only had black pants and the Akatsuki cloak hung carelessly over his shoulders revealing his wicked 8-pack.

"I'm drawing," she said looking back at the sketch. Hidan look down at it and turned his head away. "Looks like shit," he lied. It really was pretty good.

"I know." Her voice was thoughtful, not really insulted because she usually thought that about her art (THOUGH SHE SHOULDN'T!), but the Jashinist thought she sounded sad so he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I guess it's really not that bad." God that sucked. What the hell was a guy supposed to say to a girl to cheer them up? Torin shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you? You go from fucking attacking people with pillows in the middle of the night to this!" he snapped. This was pissing him off.

"Just thinking if…well if our, um, village misses us," she lied. Hidan sighed/groaned, wondering what to do. "Well you know once I turned to Jashinism and left my village I killed my neighbors first. And as I think back to that –"

"You feel kind of guilty?" she guessed, although didn't think he was that kind of person. In fact Hidan looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "What the fuck are you talking about? That was my first bloodbath and it was one of the proudest moments in my life! Ha, guilty…yeah right," he said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Well what does that have to do with me?" she asked curiously. Hidan thought for a moment and shrugged. "Absolutely nothing. Just thought I'd tell you about what a badass I am," he grinned and eventually, after punching him in the arm, Torin did too.

--

Kelsey was cutting some vegetables in the kitchen. The three girls had decided to switch off cooking duties mostly because of laziness. Whoever didn't feel lazy would cook and right now Ginny was being sat on by Deidara and Torin was talking to Hidan. She just smiled as she thought about what all to do for lunch when the knife cut into her palm. "Crap!" she yelp, clutching her bleeding hand. She stepped quickly, but without running, to look around for the medic area. She hadn't even realized she ran into someone until her butt hit the floor. "Ouch," she murmured before looking up. Obsidian eyes stared back.

"In a hurry?" Itachi asked coolly before looking at her hand. He knelt down next to her and took her hand in his to look at the cut, which was actually kind of hard to do with the blood pouring from it. He quietly helped her up and started leading her down the hall. Once inside the medical area Itachi picked her up and sat her on top of the counter at the edge of the room while he gather some bandage and a wet cloth. His hands were gentle as he softly washed the blood off and cleaned the cut and as he wrapped the bandage around the palm of her hand. "Is that better?" he asked.

"Oh, um, yeah. Totally," Kelsey said, her face the slightest red. Itachi actually smiled a bit and brushed his lips on top of her hand before nodding a farewell as he left.

--

Days past in which nothing of importance really happened.

--

Ginny let out a groan. Once again she was awake while Kelsey and Torin weren't. All because she spent the entire night thinking about pretty much nothing in particular…who knows why? For some reason the later she falls asleep the less time she'll actually spend sleeping. When her stomach growled she decided to get up and once again try and find the kitchen. She did. Problem: NO FOOD! In sadness she went into the living room and lied down on her stomach on the couch.

The other members never really got up until noon (assholes) and they were grumbling about wanting food and GUESS WHO GETS TO TELL THEM THAT THERE ISN'T ANY?!

Ever tell a group of guys, pretty childish guys, that there was no food and them being hungry didn't change that? NOT FUN!

**How the argument went:**

"**But we're hungry (un)!"**

"**Well there's no food!"**

"**Why not (un)?!"**

"**Because y'all can't even remember the last time you went shopping!"**

"**But we're hungry (un)!"**

"**What do you want me to do about it?!"**

"**Feed us (un)!"**

"**There's no food, dammit!"**

"**Get some (un)!"**

"**I don't know where the closest village it!"**

"**But we're too hungry to go (un)!"**

"**Deal with it!"**

Well that's how they all ended up in a nearby village. Thank God that Kakuzu wasn't there. They needed to grab a lot of cash and if you've ever ask Kakuzu for money than you'd be scared at the thought too. The Akatsuki were walking around with bored expressions but the three girls were uber excited at getting to see more of their beloved ninja world…which currently consisted of food stands. Ginny was having to lean on someone else to help get around and so she mostly stuck with one person (-cough- Deidara –cough-)

Almost every member was carrying a basket to fill with different types of foods, such as fruits and vegetables. The sun was bright overhead which bothered much of them but it wasn't going to be much longer until they all got to go back to the hideout and be lazy idiots as usual. Ginny looked back at them and said, "Okay, and remember to not get a bunch of sweets." Her own basket was filled to the brim with candy and chocolate. All the baskets had enough food to last for weeks. Basically everything went smoothly…until…

"Ginny~" Torin said in a sing-song voice. Ginny turned and looked at where her friend was and her joyful expression turned to one of complete horror. In a flash she was running as fast as she could…or rather as fast as one could on one foot, with Torin chasing her. The Akatsuki watched, blinking, as the two girls vanished behind a corner up ahead. They spared a moment to look at each other, confusion written all over their faces as Torin came back with a grin, Ginny being dragged behind by a rope. If you saw her face you'd think she was about to be tortured.

As the guys followed them into a clothes shop the saw Ginny tied to the wall with a gag in her mouth. She did not look happy. She pleaded with her eyes for them to let her go but Torin's penetrating glare kept them at a distance. After that Torin and Kelsey looked around the clothes and briskly walked back over to Ginny. Cutting the ropes, they dragged her back towards the changing rooms. They blinked. Not a minute later yells were heard.

"THE HELL I'M WEARING THAT!" Ginny.

"YEAH YOU ARE!" Torin

"WELL THAN YOU'RE DRESSING IN SOMETHING TOO!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE HIPS~"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" The entire Akatsuki sweatdropped. _What's wrong with these girls?_ The one thought going through all their minds.

After a few moments Kelsey walked out with blue jean shorts and a white strapless shirt with a black tank underneath. Following her, unwillingly, was Ginny with a black lace short skirt and a dark purple sleeveless shirt showing a tiny bit of her stomach, and Torin with a red plaid skirt, she got to wear legging underneath and a black form fitting shirt. In the end Ginny was the only one wearing something she wasn't that comfortable with. What made things really embarrassing were the nosebleeds from Hidan, Deidara, and even a small one from Itachi.

The guys' eyes wandered the girls' bodies (perverts) as they quickly left to change. Kelsey had never really stopped smiling (she's the happy sort), Torin's face was red and a bit shy, and Ginny's was red with some anger thrown in. How adorable.

Before he could say anything, Ginny grabbed Deidara's arm to help hold herself up. "Not a word," she warned. It bothered her that she was sometimes thought as a doll by Torin and Kelsey but she was also slightly relieved for the chance to get to wear stuff like that. God knows she'd probably never do it out of free will. Deidara's thoughts were more how he thought she shouldn't wear such baggy clothes. (Pervert~)

Torin walked alongside Hidan, who draped an arm around her making her face even brighter. He had on a cocky grin. "Guess you can look hot if you choose to," he said, not getting the reaction he expected. "Fuck you, asshole," was Torin's reply. Hidan's grin only widened. _Maybe she's more my type than I thought._

Kelsey, having been abandoned for the smexy anime guys, was by Itachi. He seemed to be more-or-less himself expect he wouldn't look at her, even out of the corner of his eye, and if he did than heat ran up his face. He didn't understand this feeling in his chest. He wanted to make sure she thought he was cool but also didn't want to risk looking cold and distant. _Why should I even care what she thinks?_

--

After all that slight awkwardness they bought/stole all the food and even some clothes and went on their way back to the Akatsuki hideout.

Once inside, after putting everything away, Kelsey asked them, "So what should we do now?" The boys' reply was short and sweet and slightly irritable.

"FOOD (UN)!" All their stomachs growled.

**--**

**Well I mostly BSed this chapter, sorry if it showed, but I meant to get it out earlier but didn't.**

**Not couldn't…I was just really lazy and was in the midst of a writer's block with no inspiration for it.**

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! YAY!**

**--**

An argument was taking place just inside the Akatsuki hideout. The guys wanted food and were pretty much demanding that the girls cook.

Torin rolled her eyes and yelled, "Make it your goddamn selves!"

"But you're the women!" Kisame complained. A vein popped on Ginny's forehead. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared up at the shark dude with a ferocity level with Itachi's. She could feel her blood boiling and the moment she took a step forward Torin grabbed her arms holding her back while the small girl started cussing at Kisame. "I'll fucking kill you, you sorry bastard!" Torin was certainly angry too but it still didn't compare to Ginny. Struggling the entire time, Torin managed to drag her away down the hallway.

Kelsey shook her head and sighed, "I'll go cook some dinner." Rubbing the back of her neck she walked towards the kitchen. Since Torin was busy taking care of Ginny she was left with the duty of putting all the new food away. She was leaning in the fridge, making sure everything they got would fit, and didn't notice him walk in. "Other than what we got there's nothing in here. How on earth did they manage to survive?" she muttered to herself, standing up and closing the door.

"You don't want to know." Kelsey's immediate response was to jump away from the dark figure right next to her and yell, "Guacamole monster!" After a moment she realized that it was only Itachi, wearing a very confused face. Laughing awkwardly she asked, "So, uh, what are you doing in here?"

Without answering Itachi went to stand in the corner, his onyx eyes gazing over every inch of the room. Kelsey wrinkled her brow in wonder but decided to start cooking while trying to forget Itachi was there, which was hard since she kept feeling his eyes on her back. Setting up some boiling water she got some stew ready but remembered she forgot to cut up some of the vegetables. Mentally cursing she looked around, unsure of what to do. She had to keep stirring or else it would burn, so she was left with only one option.

"Itachi, can you please cut up some of those vegetables?" He actually hesitated a bit before walking over to the island, taking hold of the large cooking knife. The second he started he knew he was doing something wrong. All the slices were different sizes but he didn't want to admit to not knowing what to do so he just kept trying…and failing. Kelsey took a moment to check on him since now the stew just needed to sit for a few minutes and saw him standing there with a hopeless expression. Trying not to do a fangirl squeal Kelsey walked over and took the knife from him. Grabbing a celery stick she smiled at him.

"Just watch," she said before slowing cutting up the vegetable into tiny, but even pieces. She was halfway done before stopping, giving the knife back to Itachi. "Now you try." While he didn't enjoy being taught as if he were a child, he did as she said. He ended up doing much better than he had done before, but than it really wasn't that hard.

Kelsey continued to smile at him which gave him a weird feeling in his chest.

--

Torin walked down the hallway, rubbing her hands together after finally doing what she could to calm Ginny down. She had tossed her inside a random room, of course she wasn't sure whose it was…hopefully it wasn't Kisame's. But what now? She continued wandering until she came across the training grounds…room, place. Normally work wasn't really her favorite kind of thing so she had planned to keep on walking until she heard someone inside. Curiosity getting the better of her she slid inside, her cheeks flushing when she saw Hidan swinging his large, three bladed scythe around. He couldn't have been in there all that long but he had already worked up a sweat, which was running down his shirtless body. She turned to leave, wanting to save herself from a possibly embarrassing moment, until a voice sounded behind her.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Hidan. Spinning to face him, she regretted it almost instantly. Damn he was a smexy beast. Hidan stood with his scythe on one shoulder and his other hand grasping a bottle of what was most likely sake.

"Me? Well, um, I was just looking for something to do…"she trailed off, willing her eyes not to fall to his well-toned chest and abs. She did, however, notice his cocky smirk.

"Well depending on what kind of thing you were looking for I might be able to help," he said, his tone clearly implying something perverted. Heat raced up Torin's neck.

"No, no, no! I don't want to take you away from training or anything." God help her. She sounded like a total moron. Hidan only laughed before taking a swig of sake. "As if I need training. I'm already a total badass." Was there really no end to the cockiness of this arrogant asshole? But still she couldn't help but love him.

Hidan flipped backwards, slicing a tree right in half, smirking all the while at her. She could only nod, for whatever reason, as she slowly moved backwards, only somehow she ended up with her back to the wall with Hidan instantly before her. He leaned his arm on the wall just above her head. "So want to have some fun?" he asked. Torin's face was bright red and was about to stammer out an embarrassed reply when a large red scythe was pressed against her neck.

"So? Want to or not?" he asked, smirking. Torin felt a small trail of blood fall down her neck. Dammit, why did she have to fall for the psychopathic Jashinist? Ah well.

"No offense against Jashinism, but some people actually don't want to die," she stated simply. She didn't think she had said anything until she saw his eyes widen. Ah shit! WHAT DID SHE SAY?! WHAT DID SHE SAY?!

"How do you know I'm a Jashinist?" he asked, and when she froze and didn't answer he demanded, "How the fuck did you know I'm a fucking Jashinist?"

Shit. Well she's gonna have to come up with an excuse quick…because she didn't like the blood trailing down her neck. "Well, uh, you act like one!" she replied, adding an 'isn't it obvious?' tone to her voice. "You're obsessed with pain and killing and blood…and, uh, I recognized the pendant…"

Hidan finally pulled back, drinking the last drop of sake and tossing the empty bottle across the training room. He reached for his precious Jashin pendant, a circle with an upside down triangle inside it, a look of devotion taking over his face before coming back to cockiness as he let it fall back and land against his skin. "Well that's certainly interesting. Not a lot of people recognize this pendant," he smirked. Torin could only shrug, although she was a bit creeped out when he suddenly started chuckling. Who knows what that could mean?

"Well maybe you're more interesting than I thought," he stated, gripping her jaw with his empty hand. He forced her to twist her head a bit as he ran his tongue over the long, thin, red line on the side of her neck. Torin's body completely froze, not even able to breathe. Hidan moved his lips up towards her ear and breathed, "You're definitely a lot more fucking interesting than I thought." After that he disappeared back in the midst of the training room, acting as if none of that had happened.

Torin didn't move until she could feel that her heart had started beating again. She slipped into the hallway, leaning against the wall. Holy shit. Running a hand through her hair she set back to her quest to find something to do…perhaps something not so awkward.

--

Ginny growled against the gag in her mouth. Damn. All she wanted to do was beat the crap out of Kisame! Is that so wrong? Well she had just been thrown into a random room, feet and arms tied behind her back. She couldn't say anything because the gag so she couldn't call for help so she was kind of stuck, although after a moment she managed to get up onto her feet and hop over to the bed. She didn't know whose room this was, just that it wasn't her's. She sighed, or tried to anyway, and looked around. The room was pretty typical. Kind of dark with a bed, a desk, and…..oh fuck.

Bags were on the desk. Bags filled with clay. Oh God, why? Well there wasn't much she could do about it except sit on the bed and wait for someone to come by and help. She'd slip over her wrists so that they'd be in front of her but it was tied too well. Curse Torin. She sighed again and just sat there until the door opened and sure enough in walked the blond terrorist. Shock was obvious on his face as he simply stared at her, tied up and on his bed. Tch, men right?

"What are you doing in here, un?" he asked curiously. Annoyance flashed across her face as she mumbled against the gag. After a moment he understood and took it out before asking her again. Ginny shrugged. "Don't know. Torin tied me up and threw me in here so that I couldn't kill Kisasme-onii-san…so, um, are you going to untie me?" she asked hopefully. Deidara thought about it for a moment, taking time to thank Torin, than with a kind smile answered, "Nope, un." Ginny's eyes widened then narrowed as she said, "No? What the hell do you mean no? Untie me!" He just kept smiling as he tied the gag back in her mouth.

He grabbed a bunch of clay and a table from somewhere and set it all up. "I'm going to use you as a muse, un," he stated. Her words were hard to understand but sounded like, 'Why are you using me as your muse?' His eyes gazed at her before, without answering, he told her what kind of pose to do. She was still on the bed, knees together going to the side, and her spine bend over but still strong.

'Why?' she tried again.

"Cause you're cute, un," he said absentmindedly before flushing. "Er, I mean, cute enough…un." Ginny rolled her eyes, since that's all she COULD do, and tried to stay as still as she could manage. Not half an hour later her stomach growled as Kelsey called everyone into the dining room for dinner. Ginny started to get up but froze as Deidara quickly said, "No! Don't move or else I'll have to start all over again, un!"

"But I'm starving!" she whined against the gag, pouting adorably which was only accented from being tied up. Deidara shook his head and stood up. "Fine. Don't move, un," he sighed, leaving the room.

--

Everyone sat around the dinner table, curious as to where Deidara and Ginny were, well that is until Deidara came in and grabbed two bowls of stew. Sasori watched with calculating eyes and asked, "Deidara, where is the other girl?"

"In my room, un," Deidara replied, grinning, before going back to his room.

The rest of the Akatsuki stared at each other with blank looks.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kisame asked.

"Who cares," Kakuzu stated.

"I bet he's raping her," Hidan said.

"It's not rape if she's willing," Torin commented. Everyone fell silent staring at Torin who said, "What? I can't be the only one who's noticed." Suddenly everyone was thinking about how much time Gnny spends with Deidara. Huh.

--

Back in his room, Deidara noticed that Ginny had actually stayed almost perfectly still, although her stomach was still growling. He stopped for an instant then decided. "As soon as I finish the sculptor you can eat, un." Ginny stared at him indignantly. "Oh come on! If you were gonna do that why did you get the food?" she demanded through the gag.

"Wanted to make sure you got some before it got all eaten up, un."

"Fuck. You."

"Maybe later, un," he said, teased, returning to the sculpture which, thankfully, wasn't too big. Ginny wouldn't even argue. It just wasn't worth it because the sooner he finishes the sooner she gets to eat.

It was awhile until he finished, and it seemed even longer considering that she was starving the entire time. She sat expectantly as he untied the gag in her mouth, which she then took a big gulp of fresh air and coughed a bit, and waited for him to undo the binds on her hands and feet. Which he didn't.

"Open up, un." Wrinkling her brow in confusion, Ginny turned her head towards him to see very close. Holding the bowl of food and a spoon.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him. In response he grabbed her chin and forced her mouth open while shoving the spoon inside.

"You wanted to eat didn't you? Well here's your chance, un." She nearly gagged from the cold stew suddenly pouring down her throat. She spat the spoon out and the distaste showed in her face.

"It's cold!" she whined.

"Well if you had let me work on the statue before getting you food than this wouldn't have happened, un," he said, holding back a laugh at her face.

Ginny realized that it wasn't going to do any good arguing so just swallowed down the annoyingly cold stew but eventually she found a taste for it so it wasn't _that_ unpleasant…just when he left for a few minutes to put away the dishes. Ginny, glad to be able to actually breathe again, frowned at the coarse rope tugging against her skin. Dammit. When he came back in her barely looked at her as he pulled his shirt off and took his hair down. Growing a bit worried, Ginny decided to speak up.

"Um, aren't you gonna untie me?" she asked.

"Not right now, un," he stated, lying down on the bed as Ginny's eye twitched a bit.

"What do you mean 'not right now'?" she asked only to be met with silence. Almost growling she narrowed her eyes at Deidara only to find out that he was already asleep. _What the fuck!!!!! Untie me you blond idiot!!!_ She willed him to wake up but considering she didn't have much movement she couldn't think of a way to wake him up. Frowning she hopped up, literally, and tried to get comfortable on the floor, leaning back against the side of the bed so that she could be as comfy as possible being forcibly tied up against her will. And as an added bonus: IT WAS FREEZING!

It was awhile until sleep finally took her.

--

Kelsey smiled as she and Torin cleaned up together, holding back a laugh when Deidara popped in to hand them two empty bowls. It didn't feel long until they were all finished and everyone was off doing their own thing. The day had been sort of hectic so she thought she might go to bed early. Saying goodnight to Torin she set off down towards the hall, stopping by a certain room. Thankfully the right one. It wasn't long after she knocked that Itachi Uchiha opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked, slightly surprised although trying not to show it.

"Hi, Ita-chan, I just wanted to thank you for helping out a bit earlier during dinner," she said, smiling at him. She never noticed the red flush creeping up Itachi's cheeks.

"It was no problem. You did most of the work anyway."

"Well I guess so but still, you helped so I wanted to say thanks." Itachi couldn't keep from looking at her smile and thinking of how cute it was before mentally scolding himself for such thoughts. "Well that was sort of it…I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Indeed. Until then," he replied as she started to walk away but he couldn't bring himself to say anything to stop her. After a moment the corners of his lips twitched a bit and his eyes softened, but when he heard someone walking back down the hall he immediately stepped back into his room and closed the door.

Kelsey was so happy that she nearly skipped back in the girl's room. She changed into some pj's and laid her head on her pillow, unable to stop her usual smile.

It was awhile until sleep finally took her.

--

Torin ran a hand through her hair. There was nothing to do! She usually stayed up late and woke up late but there wasn't anything to do since everyone else was either alone or asleep! With a sad sigh she started to head towards her room when she stepped in a puddle. She immediately froze in her tracks. The hair on her neck stood up as she looked down at the bright red puddle that was leaking out of the door beside her. She hesitantly reached a hand up and knocked on the door only to be met with a loud curse.

"Dammit! Who the fuck is that?" Figures. Who else would have blood flowing through their door. Cautiously Torin cracked open the door and found Hidan sitting cross-legged on the ground shirtless, rolls of bandages next to him. His Akatsuki cloak had been thrown carelessly on the bed.

"What are you doing, Hidan?" she asked, curiously.

"That bastard Kakuzu wouldn't help out after I performed my damn ritual after eating so I'm having to fucking wrap my wounds myself!" he cussed. After a moment of awkward silence he asked, "Are you any good?"

"Eh, what?"

"Are you any good with bandages, bitch?" he asked again. Torin stepped inside and picked up one of the rolls of white bandage. She stared at it for a moment.

"Well I've never really…er, I'll do my best," she replied hesitantly before setting to work. She got a wet cloth and wiped the cuts and stabs before wrapping them up, accidentally tying them too tight a few times. The time seemed to fly by as Torin knelt next to Hidan, redoing all the bandages, but eventually it was well past midnight. As soon as she finished she let out a relieved sigh.

Hidan looked over and grinned a bit. He said something but she didn't hear.

"Wait, what?"

"I just said almost as well as Kakuzu!" he repeated in an irritated manner. Torin rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yeah well since that's done I should probably head to bed." Hidan gave a fake pout.

"Aww, so you don't want to share my bed with me?" Torin's only response was to freeze, her face turning bright red, and immediately run out the door and down the hall into her/Kelsey/Ginny's room. Well let's just see if she can fall asleep after that little moment. _Damn him for being such a sexy beast!_ she thought.

It was awhile before sleep finally took her.

**--**

**Ah! Well thank God that's done.**

**I have nothing else to say.**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**My flash drive has been returned so here it is.**

**Time for the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**--**

Ah to wake up to the smell of bacon. How wonderful. Hidan normally slept like a dead man and he didn't wake up until he wanted to wake up but just the smell of food could get him up, not that anyone knew that since there has never been the scent of edible food in the air. Moaning Hidan rolled of his bed with a thump and several curses. He started into the hallway pausing only to pull some pants on, since last time he went around naked Leader threatened him. Bastard.

His wounds bothered him even less now than they had last night when the Torin girl helped wrapped them (since Kakuzu is a fucking asshole!) His silver hair was in its usual slicked back position, although several strands stuck out randomly. He never was the most relaxed sleeper.

The smell of meat was stronger as he busted into the kitchen. _Speak of the bitch,_ he thought, seeing Torin cooking a bunch of food.

--

Torin had woken up early, much to her chagrin, and being unable to fall back asleep she decided to go into the kitchen. If needed she could just yell for everyone to get up when the food was done. Thanks to their recent shopping trip there was plenty of food so she grabbed some bacon and biscuits and got to cooking. She hummed to herself as the biscuits cooked in the oven and the bacon sizzled in the hot skillet she was holding carefully by the handle. Burning herself wasn't high on her to-do list.

She heard footsteps behind her and as she turned to see who it was she froze. There was a very smexy, shirtless Jashinist standing in the doorway, his hair a bit messy. With her attention taken away from the skillet her hand accidentally twisted and a bit of hot grease decided to spill out, landing on, and burning, her hand. With a yelp she dropped the skillet on the counter and started to rush over to the sink before Hidan grabbed her wrist and swiftly ran his tongue along the length of her hand. Several times. The grease was gone but her hand was still red, as was her face, although for different reasons.

"Wha-what was that?" she stammered, wishing she wasn't so embarrassed.

"Would you rather I lick elsewhere?" he said, pulling her a lot closer than she felt comfortable with.

"Would you rather I stole your soul?" she asked half-heartedly, her Soul Pouch laying against her chest. First of all she literally couldn't, not that he knew that, plus she could never purposefully try to kill, or whatever you'd call it, her favorite Jashinist. Even if he was very possibly the _only_ Jashinist. He, however, heard the lie and grinned.

"You dig me."

"….........what?"

"You want to fuck me," he said in a sing song voice. Torin was pressed up against the counter, Hidan very close. He reached a hand out and her eyes shut, face glowing. After a second she felt him step back. Cracking open her eyes she saw him, still shirtless, but with a handful of bacon in his mouth. She blinked. Taking a second to look behind her she discovered an empty skilled. Turning to glare, he was already walking away.

"Thanks for the food…and I think something's burning." Smoke was coming from the oven. The biscuits! The corner of Torin's lip twitched before glaring in the direction he left in.

"Damn you to hell, Hidan!"

--

Who'd have thought waking up on a cold floor while tied up would be uncomfortable? Ginny was frowning, happy yet also unhappy. Happy because she got to sleep in Deidara's room…unhappy because she slept on the floor in Deidara's room…tied up and feeling like a slave. Her head was killing her and she also felt a little dizzy. Her breathing was quick but when she tried to take a deep breath she fell into a fit of coughs. Damn it all. She had a sore throat too. She started coughing again when a hand landed on top of her head. She sneezed.

"Why won't this alarm turn off, un?" a sleepy voice asked.

"I'm not," cough, "a stupid alarm clock," Ginny breathed. Geez, now the hand's mouth's tongue is licking her hair. She turned her head to look back at the sleepy terrorist.

Deidara finally opened up a blue eye. He patted her head when Ginny started coughing again.

"You're still not turning off, un."

"That's because you can't turn humans off. Otherwise it'd be easier to deal with stupid people," she commented, moving her head away. His dropped and brushed against her cheek. In an instant Deidara was kneeling on the floor in front of her, holding her head in his hands. Without noticing her red face he pressed their foreheads together.

"Damn, your hot, un," he murmured.

"Um…thank you?"

"I mean you're sick, stupid, un."

"Shut up. I'm not stupid."

"Then why did you let yourself get sick after one night, un?"

"You're the one that left me tied up on a cold floor all night."

"…………whatever, un."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him only to sneeze. Sadly Deidara still had a hold on her head so she couldn't turn away and Deidara's face just happened to still be in front of her.

He could have been a little happier about it. He frowned and wiped his face with his arm.

She giggled a bit and commented, "Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

"Shut up, un," he mumbled.

--

Kelsey stepped down the halls, her objective breakfast. She could see many of the other members coming out of their rooms as well except for Itachi. Well his room was on the way SO she decided to make a stop.

Her hand knocked lightly against the door.

"Itachi?" she called, lightly. "Are you awake?" No one answered so she was about to knock again when the door opened.

Itachi looked down at her with cool, black eyes. He said nothing but Kelsey could tell by his face he was wondering why she was waking him up. He wore pants but no shirt.

"Breakfast is ready," she said, her usual smile touching her lips. Itachi's face softened a bit and he gave a small nod.

"Very well then." He turned to walk back in to put a shirt on.

"Want me to wait for you?" she asked. He paused for a moment.

"Do what you will," he stated before closing the door. Kelsey, grinning, leaned against the wall opposite his room and waited. It wasn't long until he came back out with a simple black shirt on.

The two went down the hallway together, Itachi unable to make himself look at her while Kelsey just smiled.

--

Torin was fuming by the time she had finished cooking all the new bacon after Hidan had eaten the last batch. As people started to file in, excluding Deidara, Ginny, and Hidan, Torin placed the plates with the bacon and biscuits all on the table. As the Akatsuki, plus Kelsey and Torin, started to eat, she kept a wooden spoon in her lap.

Just in case.

That's when he walked in.

Hidan, shirtless just like he was before, came in the door and Torin eyes him warily. As he reached for the food she slammed the wooden spoon on top of his knuckles. Hard. He pulled his hand back, cursing, and glared at her.

"Bitch! What was that for?"

"No food for you," she stated before an evil grin found its way to her lips. "Unless you want to dance for it." Any Akatsuki whose attention had not been grabbed by the spoon attack was suddenly focused on the conflict going on between Torin and Hidan. The Jashinist was attempting to glare the girl death but she returned with a fierce glare of her own. She was determined that he wasn't going to get any food without paying for it.

He was actually considering it though.

Hidan was hungry and who knew when lunch would be cooked? So, swallowing his pride he danced pretty typical rocker style. After a minute he looked at Torin, annoyance clear in his violet eyes. Deciding to take pity on the poor Jashinist she grabbed some bacon and tossed it at him. He hastily grabbed it and on his way out said, "You so dig me." Torin's face heated up while everyone else tried to figure out what he was talking about.

Then Deidara walked in.

"Hey Torin, Kelsey, I need some help moving Ginny into your room, un," he said running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Kelsey asked.

"She's sick, so will you help, un?"

"No," they both said. He blinked.

"Um, why not, un?"

"Because we don't want to get sick," Torin replied.

"Yeah, your room is already tainted," Kelsey added.

"But here," Torin said, grabbing a plate of food she knew even Ginny would eat, being the picky eater she was, "give this to her. She'll feel better." After that the two girls pushed him out and down the hall.

--

Deidara walked into his room. He set the plate of food on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed. Ginny was curled up underneath the covers, sweat trailed her brows. The wet cloth he had put on her forehead earlier had fallen off so he went into the bathroom, re-wet it, wringing out the extra, and went back to place it on her head.

"Your friends said that my room was already tainted so you should just stay in here, un," he reported and she gave a small smile.

"That figures," she stated, but before he could ask what she meant her eyes had closed and her breathing steadied a bit. His gaze softened and he looked at the food she didn't get the chance to eat.

He got up to go eat something for himself, leaving the plate on the table in case she woke up.

--

The rest of the day continued on without too much trouble. Kisame-onii-san (as dubbed by Ginny) stopped by Deidara's room once or twice to check up on her, as did Torin and Kelsey, but other than that everything was pretty smooth going.

--

Kelsey woke up warm. Actually she had been warmer than usual since last night. She hadn't thought anything of it until now when, as she tried to move, she found herself unable to get up. She cracked her eyes opened and was met with a pleasant surprise when she spotted the crook of someone's neck. Her eyes trailed higher and saw a face surrounded by long black hair.

His eyes were closed. She breathed a sigh of relief when, just as the thankful thought that he was still asleep crossed her mind, onyx eyes were staring back at her.

"Why are you in my bed?" he asked plainly.

_Flashback!_

_Well that dinner had taken a bit longer than usual to cook so they ate a little later than normally. Kelsey had offered to stay up and clean it all up like the good person she was. She repressed a yawn as she put the last few plates into the cupboard. She wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand and set of down the dark hallway. She was really tired so her mind was a bit fuzzy as she opened the door and crawled into bed._

_Flashback Over!_

Kelsey laughed a nervous laugh, her face red.

"Um…"

**--**

**Well I know this is long overdue, but I hope it's alright for how long its been.**

**I'm sorry if this isn't enough for the time its been, but I'm working on it.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've so fallen behind in updating.**

**Sorry.**

**Review please.**

Kelsey could tell she was in a very sensitive predicament. Itachi's lean arms were still wrapped around her waist so she couldn't move much, although she'd be lying if she said she wasn't squealing with delight in her head.

"Um…I'm sorry?" she said breaking out into a smile. Wonder what was gonna happen next.

"What time is it?" he asked, catching her off guard. His eyes stared into her's expectantly. Kelsey twisted around a bit to look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was dark but she had a good idea of what it showed.

"It looks like 5:2…3? Maybe 5:24," she reported.

"Too early," he sighed. It was too early, even for him.

The two of them laid in bed together (that sounded so dirty, lol) before Kelsey inched a way, against her will. Normally she'd just stay but Itachi wasn't one of her best friends that wouldn't care. He probably didn't want her in his bed. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when his arms tightened around her waist, stopping her slow movement to the edge of the large bed.

"I should, er, probably go," she murmured, the faintest blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I said it was too early." There was finality in his tone as he pulled her back towards him. Kelsey held back a yelp and she was thankful to the darkness that hid her pink face.

"A-alright."

~I~

Ginny woke up earlier than she would have preferred but the fact that she felt completely fine was worth it. _I might as well cook breakfast_, she thought with a groan. She wasn't much of a breakfast person but that was all starting to change. She lifted herself up to see Deidara sitting at the foot of the bed, his head slumped over as he slept. "Well that can't be comfortable," she whispered to herself, smiling. With silent steps, Ginny walked over to him and, chewing on her lip, carefully brushed his long hair out of his face.

She held back a light squeal at his face. He wasn't wearing the scope over his left eye. God he looked so much cuter without it! Well as much as Ginny would have loved to stay and stare she felt like cooking so she got up and skipped (quietly!) down the hall. Because she still currently has a hole in her foot I bet you didn't think that was possible but the entire foot's pretty much gone numb. So anyway, she was skipping but ran into something, or rather someone. Someone tall. Someone dark. Someone who didn't know who she was or that she was allowed to be there.

Kakuzu.

He glared down at her, taking in her appearance (black tank top and baggy gray sleeping pants) and paused at the bandage covering her foot.

"I can only assume that you're the brat I was summoned back here to heal," he growled, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Um…er…uh, yes, sir!" she stammered, more than a little scared. Kakuzu was a frightening guy. Thank God he wasn't here to kill her! He looked pretty much like he did in the anime although when it's up close and personal he looks a lot taller, especially to someone not quite so tall (like Ginny) and basically he was scary and that's it.

"Follow me, then," he said curtly and she immediately followed after as she squealed, "Yes sir."

He led her straight to the infirmary place where he made her hop up on the counter. He cut off the bandages and Ginny did her best to not look, though her curiosity drove her to stare at the hole in her foot. _Hee hee hee, I can see through my foot,_ she laughed in her head before feeling the bile in her throat in which she averted her eyes.

A sharp pain erupted from her foot.

Ginny jerked which made Kakuzu growl and glare up at her.

"Stay still, you brat."

"Geez, sorry, it hurt."

"Would you rather I cut your foot off and replace the entire thing?" he snarled unhappily. Ginny averted her eyes, defeated, because she wasn't sure if he was serious enough, but she did know that he could and would if he chose to.

"I'm not a brat," she murmured to herself.

~I~

Torin blearily opened her eyes. She wasn't really much of a morning person, but that was generally because she wasn't used to waking up before noon, like she had been for the past few…days? Weeks? Well, however long she, Ginny, and Kelsey had been here.

"Ginny?" she asked out loud, well aware that Ginny always woke up before her. No answer. _Oh yeah. Kelsey and I stuck her with Deidara._

"Kelsey?" No answer. "Kelsey, you awake?" No answer. Torin rose herself up and saw Kelsey's empty bed. _They're both up? The hell!_ She made herself get out of bed and just as she was about to open the door it occurred to her that she needed to put some clothes on.

She ran her fingers through her short hair before taking off down the hall, repressing a yawn. As she walked by the kitchen door she saw Ginny dancing around in her pj's singing to herself as she cooked though when she saw Torin by the door she stopped and laughed.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" That girl was way too hyper right now.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 9:30, why?" _Why is she so smiley right now?_

"I'm going back to sleep," she groaned. Torin decided to go to the living room and nap on the couch since it was much closer than her room except there was already someone there.

A certain shirtless, silver-haired Jashinist whose body was stretched out the length of the couch.

He was staring at her.

Torin turned around. _Maybe I will just go back to the room._

"Hey, bitch! Come sit with me!"

She kept walking when she heard a slight thump as footsteps started to follow her.

"Come lay with me."

She ignored him.

"Come sleep with me."

Her face was starting to turn red.

"Come take a bath with me."

_Why does he have to be so cocky and irresistible?_ Torin quickened her pace until an arm wrapped around her shoulder, easily forcing her to change direction. Torin may have been strong but she didn't stand a chance against Hidan. He pressed her against the wall and his cheek brushed her's as he whispered in her ear.

"Cum with me." Torin's face burned and she was frozen but Hidan pulled back and laughed before grabbing her. He pulled her past the kitchen but when she pleaded at Ginny with her eyes the young girl gave a sweet smile with a hidden message in it: _Payback's a bitch, ain't it?_

Torin thought for a moment than remembered that she and Kelsey pretty much forced the situation of Ginny staying in Deidara's room last night…and the night before…oh God! _Maybe I am safer with the sadistic, masochist, blood-thirsty, murderous Jashinist than in the kitchen with the girl I consider to be my baby sister._

She sighed and looked over her shoulder and saw Kelsey emerging from one of the rooms; Itachi was right behind her. Torin gaped and twisted out of Hidan's grasp as she pointed to Kelsey, then to Itachi, then to the door, then back to Kelsey. She almost asked but Hidan grabbed her again and pulled her to the living room. He went to the couch and pulled her onto his lap. Though struggling, it became apparent that she wasn't going to be going anywhere until he let her.

_Fuck my life._

~I~

Kelsey and Itachi walked in an almost awkward silence but damn! if both of them didn't enjoy it anyway! Itachi walked straight towards the living room, though when he spotted Hidan on the couch with a defeated Torin in his lap he immediately changed direction into the eating room. Kelsey, however, went into the kitchen, smiling as usual, while Ginny waggled her brows at her best friend (one of them, in any case).

"Can you start setting up the table, Kelpie?" Ginny asked so Kelsey started taking plates and cups to set up the table when the blonde artist walked into the kitchen. The young blue-eyed girl grinned and ran over towards him, lifting herself up onto the counter to thrust her foot in front of his face, catching him off guard. "Look, Dei-chan! Kaku-kun showed up earlier and now my foot's all better!"

Sure enough, her foot was now lacking the gaping hole, although if someone looked closely than they could still see a faint circle where the skin was paler with a tinge of red.

"That's great, un…Kaku-kun? Un!" he exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Well I'll never get away with calling him that in front of him," she pouted, as if that explained exactly why she called him that.

He sighed.

She smiled.

Then breakfast was done.

Ginny skipped to the door and called out towards the couch, "Hidan, stop molesting Torin and come get some food."

"She knows she loves it," he replied. _You have no idea,_ Ginny thought, chuckling.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!""

"You totally dig me!"

"I'll dig you a grave!"

Ginny shook her head and helped Kelsey finish setting the table.

~I~

Breakfast was an interesting time. Torin and Hidan sat across from each other and they were fighting by throwing food at each other. Kelsey and Itachi were sitting next to each other in silence, both of them attempting to look at the other through the corner of their eyes without getting caught. Ginny and Deidara were laughing with each other, frequently making fun of the other members of the Akatsuki. Oh, and Kisame and Sasori were there too.

Pein, er, Leader-sama, appeared in the doorway.

"You're wound has been healed now, correct?" he asked, staring at Ginny with those creepy ringed eyes. She stood up and smiled.

"Yup, all better." she said before stomping her foot on the ground causing a spasm of pain to shoot up her leg. Kakuzu happened to walk by at the precise moment. "Heh…see?" she said through her teeth in a cringe.

"I told you to take it easy for the day, stupid brat," he commented. She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Put that thing back in your mouth before I tear it out," he growled. She immediately did so.

"Will she be ready to start training soon, along with the others?" Pein sounded annoyed, the fucker. _Gee, I'm glad people care SO MUCH that I don't have a damn hole in my foot anymore!_ Ginny yelled in her head sarcastically. Kakuzu nodded in response to Pein before heading off, going wherever it is weird zombie people like him go.

The three girls suddenly looked at each other.

_We finally get to start training?_

~I~

The three girls sat in a circle in the dirt in the training area. The "training session" was little more than a test to find out what they could do but since none of them had that kind of training they used the excuse that because of their dangerous "soul stealer" ability they weren't allowed to learn any other ninja techniques.

Now they were going to be assigned whichever type they had been best at since they were already in their late teens and well beyond the usual age of learning.

Pein walked in, Konan beside him.

"Kelsey, you will specialize in ninjutsu." Kelsey grinned. That was as good as magic. "Your teacher will be Kisame." Ginny laughed happily.

"You get Kisame-onii-san! Awesome!" Pein glared at her for the interruption. "I'll be quiet," she murmured, more than a little scared.

"You, Ginny, will be taught by Itachi in genjutsu." The young girl's lip twitched a bit. Itachi? Kelsey pouted a bit, wishing Itachi could have taught her. "And lastly, Torin will learn taijutsu from Hidan." Torin wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy she was being taught by her all-time Akatsuki crush or scared because she was being taught by the sociopath Jashinist.

"Uh…okay?" Torin replied, still unsure.

"You're training starts now."

"But I was thinking we could go have some fun for the day in the closest village," Ginny pouted. "Do you want to come, Konan?"

The blue haired woman blinked is surprise but gave a soft smile. She looked towards Pein. Silence passed before Leader-sama sighed.

"Fine then."

~I~

The Akatsuki sat around the table trying to make sense of the situation.

"So why can't we go, un?" Deidara asked.

"Because it's a girls' day out shopping spree," Kelsey explained.

"Fishface gets to go!" Hidan yelled.

"Cause he's my self-declared onii-san!" Ginny argued, giving Kisame a hug to which he only rolled his eyes teasingly.

Konan walked into the room and all talking ceased immediately. She passed around a bored look towards everyone but gave an almost half-smile to the three girls.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

~I~

The five of them had reached the village rather quickly and then Kisame was subjected to the torture of following the girls as they ran around shopping. Unknown to him was that they were getting outfits for a plan they had for that night. There was one point where Konan, Kelsey, and Torin went into the ninja equivalence of Victoria's Secret which Ginny seemed adamant about not going in to so she got to stand outside with the blue shark man, who happened to be carrying all of their shopping bags.

His day could have been better.

"Well I bet you're having fun," Ginny said, though he couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. The girl always did seem to have a gift for sarcasm. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes and smirked. "Surrounded by a group of such beautiful women all day, you'd have to be gay."

Kisame sighed. She was definitely being sarcastic.

"Can you at least tell me why we had to come do this? I thought you hated shopping."

"Oh I do, normally, but not for cool stuff. Anyway, I can't tell you. It's a secret." She put a finger in front of her lips and winked. "Understand, Onii-san?"

Kisame sighed again.

That was mostly how the trip went. They bought stuff, mostly clothes though also some gloves and weapons, and he was the one left to carry it all. 'It's polite,' is what Kelsey had said. He was an S-ranked criminal! Why did he have to be the gentleman? Dammit. _If Hidan or any of the others hear of this they'll never shut up!_ Life could be so hard for the poor Mist ninja.

The sun was falling in the sky by the time they got back, The girls put each of their new belongings into their rooms and summoned everyone into the living room.

"Guess what y'all!" Torin exclaimed, receiving bored expressions in return. "We're going clubbing!"

**~I~**

**Oh gosh it's been way too long, hasn't it?**

**Sorry.**

**I hope this chapter was okay.**

**Review please!**


End file.
